


The hard knock life of Gail Peck

by Giftedcurse



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Heartbreak, Love, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giftedcurse/pseuds/Giftedcurse
Summary: Gail Peck finds love. Gail Peck almost gets killed on duty. Gail Peck's family falls apart. Gail Peck gets betrayed by her very own friends and colleagues. Gail Peck says goodbye to the woman of her dreams, the love of her life, her home. Gail Peck is wrongfully imprisoned.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on this story.  
> I was watching all seasons of Rookie Blue again, and I had to Just get this out of my mind.

“What do you mean ‘ _it doesn’t matter what you say’_ ,” to say that Holly was frustrated was an understatement.

“Holly, you are a freaking doctor for god’s sake… I’m sure you can figure it out” Gail snaps.

“The Gail I know is not a quitter! She would never give up fighting for her life,” Holly throws back at her angrily.

“Oh, fuck you Holly,” Gail yells, sitting back in her chair, “You are not in my shoes okay, you don’t know what the fuck I’m going through,” Gail says through greeted teeth. “You don’t know shit about how it feels like to be stuck here, while a bunch of useless, unfit assholes playing cop make decisions about my life because they only see what they want to see and believe what they want to believe” she says willing the tears not to fall.

“I may not be in your shoes Gail, but I have been here since the beginning. I am the only one who is here willingly, who believes that you are innocent Gail, all I’m asking is that you fight with me. Is that too much to ask?” Holly says shaking her head from side to side.

“I’m not sure whether you haven’t been paying attention Holly, or you just saying these things intentionally to hurt me, but I have nothing left to fight with. I HAVE NO FIGHT LEFT IN ME DAMNIT!”

Taking a moment to calm herself down and giving Gail a minute calm down herself, “Gail …,” Holly tries again, gentler this time.

Slamming her fist hard against the metal table between them, “No, Holly”, Gail bursts, watching as Holly visibly flinches, which also surprised her because no matter how angry she became, she has never not once had an outburst like that… never with Holly.

“Fuck! Holly, I’m sorry,” Gail breathes reaching for Holly’s hand, willing her anger away. 

“Look Holly. Right now, it won’t matter what I say. They all hate me. When they look at me, all they can see is Steve and what he did, and right or wrong none of them are willing to talk to me and actually hear me out,” Gail says.

Internally she was devastated that her team, her friends, people she has known since day one at 15 turned on her like this, even Traci looked at her with something although not hate per se, but something closely resembling it. Andy wouldn’t even look at her. Dov pretty much claimed she was dirty, guilty and wanted nothing to do with her.

She wished Chris was still there, but he wasn’t, he had a wife and child now and had moved a while back.

Sure, her family fucked up. People got hurt. Others killed, but she had nothing to do with it.

She was cleared like most of them at 15, but everyone seems to believe that she must have known what Steve, Santana, her father and all the others involved were in to.

Out of everyone, Holly was the only person that believed her and she wasn’t even a cop, and Chloe, but that didn’t matter, because unless Chloe was there when the shooting happened, which she wasn’t, Gail knew it was pretty much over for her.

It hurt her that even Oliver of all people was looking the other way when procedure wasn’t followed and she was thrown away in a cell.

No one seemed to be backing her up with IA, not even Nick and definitely not Epstein who was partnered with her that day.

She knew the moment he came running in to the store with that look he gave her that he had just concluded at that moment that she had just killed an unarmed kid.

The investigation was coming to an end and nothing seemed to point to her innocence, and no one was doing their job to find out the truth, to clear her of any wrong doing.

IA is going to bury her and there is nothing she can do about it, although that shot was necessary, no one seemed to believe when she told them that the kid had a gun and tried to use it on her, but she shot him first.

The kid is dead, although a bullet was found at the scene that did not belong to her gun, there was no gun, at least no one could find it anywhere. She told them that there must have been someone else at the store with that kid, but unless she could prove that, not to mention she didn’t actually see anyone else and the in-store camera was busted, she was fucked.

Taking a much needed calming breath, Gail took Holly’s hand between hers, “Holly, what I mean is that, unless someone here is willing to listen to me without prejudice, it won’t matter that I am telling the truth, because according to them I was dirty then, so I am dirty now and guilty. They couldn’t find any evidence back then to take me down with the rest of my family, so this is the perfect excuse to do just that,” she says, trying desperately to keep her voice from quivering and maintaining eye contact with Holly.

“I have spoken to exactly one cop since I was thrown in here and one agent from IA, whom didn’t even seem to care much about what I had to say, except to confirm on record that I actually pulled the trigger and fatally shot a kid that supposedly wasn’t armed,” Now her voice shook a bit, but she powered on.

“Holly, I knew my fate was sealed the moment they walked me through the station in handcuffs,” Gail says, wiping the tear that escaped her left eye. “Swarek had a smile on his face the entire time he walked me down to booking, and a few people actually whistled and cheered while bumping him in the shoulder for a ‘ _job well done’,_ and I watched people I called my friends for years avoid eye contact with me or just watching without saying anything while I was publicly convicted by my own district without much of an investigation, they didn’t even try to confirm my side of the story Holly” Gail finished.

Holly listen and her heart broke more and more as she listened to the woman she loved lose hope right in front of her.

Squeezing her hand gently for comfort, Holly set forward pulling Gail’s hand to her lips, “Gail, there is still time, we can still …”

“No Holly,” Gail says, her voice now soft and gentle, it sounded a lot like someone who has already given up.

“You can’t give up Gail,” Holly says, her voice teary, “I won’t let you”

“No amount of time will change what’s about to happen to me Holly,” Gail says full on crying now. “But I want you to know that I …”

Holding her hand up, Holly shakes her head violently, desperately trying to keep from totally breaking down herself.

“No. Don’t you dare; don’t you dare say goodbye to me Gail. This is not goodbye… I won’t let you do this,” Holly sobs.

Smiling through tears, Gail musters enough courage to look at Holly in the eye and say what she knew she had to get out before she is out of time.

“Holly, listen to me,” she says patiently waiting for Holly to look at her. “The first time I saw you …” She gets out before Holly interrupts again.

“Please don’t,” Holly pleads, pain evident in her voice.

“I have to baby. I’m going away for a very long time, so please let me get this out now,” Gail swallows, and takes a deep breath, “The first time I saw you at that crime scene, I was drawn to you. At first, I didn’t realize what that meant or why it was happening, but it did and I was. When Swarek suggested that one of us go to the morgue with you, I intentionally let Cruz choose to stay at the scene because I wanted to spent more time in your presence,” Gail swallows maintaining eye contact with a distraught Holly.

“I didn’t know it then, but I had just met the love of my life. Although I ran from it, deep down I knew that I would find my way back to you. Holly, I fell in love with you before I even realized that I was. You saw me, the real me and you never judged or tried to change me. You broke through my walls and made your way in to my heart and I was powerless to stop you … and believe me I tried,” Gail smiles, “but you didn’t give up on me even when I pushed you away and I was pretty much cruel to you after meeting your friends for the first time. My insecurities took over, but you welcomed me back with open arms. You were there with me when all hell broke loose and my world fell apart, you helped me pick up the pieces, believed me when I told you I had nothing to do with what my family was involved in. Holly, you defended me to your friends when they told you to walk away from me, defended me to my own friends when they had snide comments about me and my family. You literally stood on top of a table at the Penny and screamed that anyone who had a problem with me had a problem with you too,” Gail chuckles, remembering how she had told Holly about how she couldn’t go to her favourite bar anymore because she wasn’t welcomed there anymore, and how Holly had stomped out of her apartment, drove to the Black Penny and pretty much told everyone off then stomped right out leaving everyone in the bar speechless and forever terrified of her, seeing as no one has ever seem Holly pissed off or heard her use her ‘ _angry’_ voice.

Even she had a hard time believing it herself when Chloe told her the next day, but the entire station was buzzing about it, not to mention the comments and torments stopped, at least they weren’t in her face about it anymore.

Regaining her composure Gail carried on, “I wish we had more time. I wish I had met you under different circumstances, but this is where we are now Holly. If I thought there was anything, I could do to change my situation, I would, for you, for myself… for us, but right now unfortunately I am out of options. I will keep you in my heart Holly, it has always been happier with you in it. I will not let you go; I will not try to push you away and I will never forget you,” Gail says as fresh tears spill from her eyes, “but Holly I do ask that you do. You have to, in order for you to move on with your life, for you to _have_ a life, I need …”

“NO! stop Gail, just stop I-I ca-can’t …” Holly stands, walking to stand in the corner of the room further from Gail. She needed to breathe, to think, to process what Gail was asking of her.

She couldn’t imagine a life where Gail wasn’t in it, wasn’t her partner. A friend she could hug, kiss and cuddle with every night. All this was too much for her, she couldn’t quite catch her breath so she started to hyperventilate.

Realizing what was happening, Gail stood, and slowly made her way to Holly, who seemed like she could pass out at any moment.

Reaching out she gently put her hand on Holly’s shoulder, when she didn’t flinch away from her, she nudged her up and wrapped her arms around Holly, holding on for dear life, knowing that this may very well be the last time she ever gets to hold the woman she loves.

“You are my home Holly,” Gail says between sobs.

“Then why are you choosing to leave your home Gail, why are you leaving me?” Holly says through her own tears.

Sniffing away the tears Gail held on to her tighter, “I would never choose to live in a world where I couldn’t see you every single day Holly, couldn’t hug and kiss you, make love to you, not willingly, but the choice was made for me,” Gail pulls back holding Holly’s face between her hands.

“No one in this town will ever believe me, they are all hell bent on burying the Peck name and everything associated with it, and in this case, that thing is me” Gail says the last part almost inaudibly, realizing just true it was for the first time.

“Holly. I need you to walk out of here today and not look back. The investigation will come to a close in 24 hours, you and I both know what the results will be and what will happen after that. I won’t ask you to promise me because I know you enough to know that you won’t, but I do ask that you try to live your life the way you imagined it, that you go out there and find love, get married and have those kids you were always telling me about,” The last part was so painful that Gail totally choked on her words and had to put her hand on her mouth to cover the violent sobs that wrecked her body.

Both women held on to each other for dear life as the minutes ticked by, they had slid from the wall all the way to the floor, crying for what could have been, what was and what is soon to be.

Minutes later, the door buzzed open and detectives’ Swarek, Anderson and IA agent Ward walked in to the room, for what it’s worth, witnessing the heart-breaking scene before her, Anderson had the decency to look almost _‘melancholy’_ and spoke for the first time ever to Gail _politely_.

However, judging by the arrogant smirk on Swarek’s face, both women knew that they just ran out of time, as Gail was led out in both feet and handcuffs, turning to look back at Holly as she went. “ _I love you,”_ she mouthed one last time as she disappeared.

Hugging herself to keep from causing a scene by running after Gail, and demanding that they let her go, Holly watched as the door slowly came to a close and at that moment, a large part of her died inside.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since Gail was officially charged. Six months since she was transferred to a maximum-security prison. Six months since Holly has seen her, heard the sound of her voice, every time she tried to arrange a visit with her, Gail always declined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read the comments and they seem to be pointing towards a multi-chapter for this work. I'm not quite sure which direction to take this story, however, you guys have given me some ideas... I just need to see it in my mind. In the meantime, here is another chapter, which I must say doesn't do or say much about where the story is going, but here goes...

_“Mhmm… don’t stop, oh god… right there. Ohh f-fuck fuck …,” Holly panted heavily._

_“You like that baby?” Gail purred in her ear._

_“Mmm god Yesss,” A breathless Holly breathes between moans._

_Slowing her movements, Gail gently pulled her fingers from Holly’s dripping center. She heard a deep-throat groan from Holly who proceeded to reach for her hand trying to pull her fingers back in, but Gail had other ideas._

_She chuckled, watching as Holly full-on pouts now. Smiling, ‘God, she looks so cute when she does that’ Gail thought to herself._

_Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Gail sucked on them moaning as she tasted her girlfriend’s juices, her scent hit her nostrils igniting a fire in Gail so intense that she felt her heartbeat hard against her ribcage. She has never felt this way about another human being before._

_Leaning down Gail pushed a stray hair away from Holly’s face and gently planted a kiss on her lips, moaning when she felt soft lips move against hers._

_Pulling back slightly, Gail looked into Holly’s eyes, loving how she always made her feel safe and wanted, “I love you so much,” She said stroking her thumb gently against Holly’s cheek._

_The moment electrified when Holly looked back at her lovingly, happy that Gail has reached that point where she can voice her feelings for her with such sincerity, without shying away or feeling embarrassed every time she did._

_Pulling her flush again her, Holly communicated all that she was feeling for this amazing woman on top of her with a searing kiss, pouring everything she had into it, “I love you more Gail,” she said between kisses, watching as emotions flashed across Gail’s face._

_The dimly lit room was filled with moans as both women shared long, deep kisses. Using her left hand to balance herself, Gail sneaked a warm hand between them and gently stroked Holly’s clit, smiling through the kiss when she felt Holly jump slightly when a jolt zapped through her, her heart skipping a beat._

_Holly felt her herself going higher and higher to that place only Gail can take her._

_When Gail felt that Holly was ready, she reached for the strap-on and slowly guarded the tip into Holly’s sex._

_She watched Holly’s eyes rolled back, her lips quivered and her face contorted with pleasure, she felt fingers dig into her back. Gently pushing in further, she watched for any indications that she might be hurting Holly in any way._

_She was deep inside her when she felt Holly’s breath hitch, not sure whether she hurt her or not, Gail stopped moving._

_“Please Gail,” Holly pleaded, voice barely a whisper, “Please. Don’t stop,” It was a few seconds before Gail moved an inch, or breathed, not quite sure what to do._

_“I’m okay baby,” Holly exhaled putting her mind at ease._

_Satisfied that Holly was okay, Gail started moving in slow measured thrusts, careful not to move too hard too fast._

_Thrusting in deeper and deeper, Gail buried her face in Holly’s shoulder listening to the rise of Holly’s voice as she panted breathlessly._

_“Faster,” Holly pleaded wrapping her legs around Gail’s waist._

_Placing both hands on either side of Holly’s head, Gail balanced herself and thrust deeper, moaning herself as with every thrust the double-sided strap-on rubbed deliciously on to her clit, her own climax building._

_Gail pumped harder into her girlfriend. Lowering her head, she sucked a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it, biting gently and then sucking it fully into her mouth soothing the bite sting and succeeding in driving Holly into a new high._

_“I’m c-cum… baby … I’m cumming,” Holly chanted._

_“Look at me babe,” Gail said thrusting harder and faster, “Open your eyes”._

_“Oh my god … oh god, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Holly said, writhing uncontrollably._

_“Baby, look at me … I wanna see you”_

_Mastering the last ounce of energy she had left, Holly opened her eyes looking deep into her girlfriend’s blue eyes, seeing the love and admiration reflected in them._

_Both women gazed deep into each other’s eyes as they moved together, their bodies warm and slick with sweat, juices dripping from their centers, at that moment their souls were merged as one._

_Leaning down to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear, “Cum for me baby,” Gail purred._

_It wasn’t long before she felt more than saw Holly’s thighs shake. Keeping her pace, she watched as Holly’s back arched off the bed, felt her nails dig holes on to her back, then she went completely still._

_“Gail. Gail oh g-god … fuuuuuck!!!!” Holly screamed, her back slamming down on the bed._

_Tumbling over herself, Gail thrust a few more times burying her face in Holly’s shoulder, cumming hard as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through her body leaving her a panting mess as she struggled to catch her breath._

_Slowly coming down from their high, they breathed deep and slow to get their heart-rates back to normal. Settling down, they cuddled in each other’s arms._

_Most of Gail’s weight was still laying on top of Holly who held her close, drawing thin lines across her back with her fingers. The moment was magical; mind-blowing and Holly could still feel the after-shocks._

_The women stayed like this for a while, fingers intertwined, legs tangled, sharing long lingering kisses, no words were needed, they were simply basking in the afterglow._

_Holly groaned when she felt Gail move away from her, “No. where are you going,” she pouted._

_Gail chuckled but said nothing. Unbuckling the strap-on from her waist, she tossed it on the other side of the bed and went back to laying her head on Holly’s chest, listening to her heartbeat and how it was returning back to its normal rhythm._

_These moments after were a highlight for Gail. During these moments Holly was fully hers, and most of all she loved that the name Holly screamed when she reached her pinnacle was hers, with that deep sated, timbre-laced voice. She could be herself in these moments, be happy, at peace because she was home._

_Laying like this, naked, souls bare. Both women fell asleep in each other’s arms._

~~~

The clock strikes 06:00 am and on cue _‘I'll be there for you by The Rembrandts’_ blasted through Holly’s radio clock successfully pulling her from her dream state and into consciousness.

With her eyes still closed, Holly stretched, turning on her side to reach for Gail next to her, however, reaching over, all she felt was the cold empty space where Gail used to occupy.

Every morning she woke up, felt the throbbing between her legs from the dreams she’s been having, and for a few minutes she would forget. Fully expecting to see Gail laying next to her, or in the shower or maybe even the kitchen in her sweet attempt at making breakfast, but instead pretty much burning the ingredients. Holly didn’t care though, she always appreciated the gesture, however, reality would set in like clockwork and she would remember that her life was different now and Gail wasn’t there.

Reality felt like a blow to the gut, six whole months and she was still struggling to come to terms with how things were now, she wasn’t coping. Hugging her pillow, she buried her face in it and cried.

It was quickly becoming her morning routine. For months now she has woken up this way. She would have an extremely erotic dream about Gail and herself, which wasn’t even a dream really, but a very vivid version of the events from the night before the unthinkable happened and her world came crashing down, for a moment she would believe that everything was the way it was before, but then would remember everything and then she would cry until she couldn’t anymore, which after she would drag herself out of bed, go through the motions and leave for work.

Speaking of which, work was a drag nowadays. She never spoke to anyone anymore, especially anyone from 15 unless it had to do with work, and even then she was brief and direct leaving no room for _‘friendly’_ conversation unless it was Chloe. She was hard to push away because not only is she a sweet cartoon-like character, but Chloe is the only other person who believes in Gail’s innocence and is not afraid to express her opinion about it, especially to that ‘ _king of the dorks’_ boyfriend of hers.

Holly wasn’t one to hate, she never lets herself be swallowed by her feelings that way, but she hated them, all of them, especially Epstein and Oliver Shaw. Epstein because he shared an apartment with Gail, he must have known Gail well enough to at least demand that proper channels be followed until they have exhausted all options, and Oliver because well he is ‘Oliver’ and Gail worshipped him and he let her down. She was professional when she needed to be, but sometimes her mask faltered whenever she was around them.

It has been six months since Gail was transferred to maximum security. Six months since she has laid eyes on her. Every time she tried to arrange to come and visit, Gail would decline. She never called, so Holly wrote her letters, which thankful were answered, but only to decline her offer to visit.

Chloe knew someone who knew a guard on the inside, so from time to time she would find out from the guard if Gail was doing okay, and all the guard ever seemed to share with them was that Gail was still alive, when Chloe tried to get more clarity about that, all the guard said was that it was all she could tell them.

Holly knows that Gail is only trying to protect her, to give her a chance to forget about her and move on with her life, but Holly knew deep down that she couldn’t.

She couldn’t forget Gail Peck even if she tried, couldn’t move on with her life like she never existed and the thought of never seeing her again was unacceptable to her.

Forming the dumbest idea any person in her position can ever come up with, especially with what she stands to lose. Holly threw the covers aside, grabbed her phone from the nightstand and sent an email to her director about taking the day off, took a quick shower, and with her newfound determination was on the road within minutes.

Gail may not want to see her, but she can’t stop her from doing what she should have done months ago.

Taking an on-ramp on to the highway, Holly dialed a number that was becoming too familiar to her.

“Hello,” Chloe answered on the second ring.

“Hey, it’s Holly,” She says focusing on the road.

Chloe giggles, “Holly, I know. I have caller ID on this old thing,” She responds amused. “what’s up?”

“Chloe, I think I’m about to do something really stupid,” Holly hesitates now that she is saying it out loud.

“Unless you planning on breaking Gail out of maximum prison, I don’t know what could be more stupid than that,” Chloe chuckles, but then sits up straight from her lounging position on her couch when Holly doesn’t say anything, “Wait, you not planning on breaking Gail out of prison are you?”

“Um, no. not quite,” Holly bites the side of her cheek.

“Are you sure, ‘cause you don’t sound sure?” Chloe questions, deep down knowing that Holly wouldn’t, but still.

Holly was quiet for a moment as she maneuvers through morning traffic.

“HOLLY?” Chloe yelled through the phone when Holly failed to respond.

“No. I’m not, however, I am on my way there right now.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Chloe stood, went to the fridge and took out bottled water, “But Holly, you know how Gail is, she will refuse to see you, she always does,” Taking a sip of water.

“I know. I just, I have to try Chloe… I can’t just sit around anymore. Besides, I think I have the perfect plan to get her to see me,” Holly says nodding her head as she spoke to convince herself that she can pull it off.

Sighing loudly, and knowing that this was a bad idea, no matter what it was, but she also knew that Holly needed a friend too right now. “I’ll meet you there in 30 minutes,” Chloe says, running to her room to change.

“But you don’t know what it is,” Holly stutters.

“I guess I’ll find out in about 30 minutes. See you there,” Chloe says and hangs up.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Continue or leave it here???


End file.
